oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Morion
| occupation = All Clear: Crane refers to Morion as a former Bounty Hunter. (Formerly) | residence = (Exiled) | alias = | epithet = "Stormhand" (暴風手, Boufūte) | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 26 | status = Alive | birth = December 8th | height = 5'9" }} Morion is a skilled swordsman working as a Marine Officer. Before joining the marine, he was a member of one of royal families, till an event that leads to his exilement and lost of his family name. Having worked as a bounty hunter for a couple of years after this events earned him with the epithet of "Stormhand" (暴風手, Boufūte) by using his own "Way of the Sword". After realizing the situation of the seas, he realized that he couldn't deal with all of it by himself and decided to enlist himself in the navy. After countless years of battling and training Morion reached his current rank of Captain earning the commandment of his ship and crew. Appearance Morion is a tall, handsome young man with long black hair and dark eyes. He is a thin yet muscular man duo to his many years of training on the art of the sword being strong but still agile. With his everyday work, he is seen normally wearing a black sleeveless Tangzhuang with red buttons, two red wristbands, a pair of white pants, black boots and a long grey and red jacket bearing a variation of his old family crest on the front and the marine logo on the back resting on his shoulders. And always carrying his sheathed sword on his belt. As a more discrete choice of clothing for his marine duties, he goes with a full black set similar to his main one with a long standard jacket over his now black tangzhuang. Even being a marine captain morion refuse to use the traditional white jacket and instead chooses to wear his own version, being a dark color one with gold outlines, resting on his shoulders like all others, over a blue sleeveless duangua with yellow piping, a brown belt mainly serving as a holder for his sword sheath, black pants, and brown gloves. During his bounty hunter time before joining the marine morion wore very free movement clothing, consisting of a pair of high boots, black pants, a long sleeveless black jacket with no shirt and a brown belt to carry his bounty posters and some supplies. As a child Morion was small, thin and already had his long hair which sometimes would make him being mistaken for a girl. Even though he was a member of a renowned family, he rarely wore proper clothes, preferring more simple choices like a black shirt, big white pants while barefooted and most of the time carried with him a wooden sword. As he grows up, he was forced to wear more traditional clothes, being forced to wear a grey kimono with a brown and red ribbon around his waist and changing from a rope to a red string tying his hair. Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Being raised in a royal family Morion's only chance of training was in secret and with no teacher. Having until his incident only learns by watching other samurais and random travelers that would come from time to time. Duo to that since very young, he has been training his learning and perceiving skills to a very high level. After his exilement and working as a bounty hunter, morion started to develop real combat tactics and made a name for himself as a mediocre swordsman over the course of two years. As he joined the marine that was when his full potential started to develop has his instructor saw more in him than the others. Deciding to take him under his care, Heimon started to teach him on the basics of Haki, Kenjutsu and later Rokushiki. As a Marine captain, he has command over the lower-ranking Marines and is in charge of his ship. Dedicated to improve his unique style and achieve higher levels, Morion decided to isolate himself from society for the length of 8 months, beginning intense training on an isolated island, facing dangerous monsters and traveling pirates. As each day was passing morion's challenges were becoming harder and harder as the creatures were becoming more aware of his presence which was requiring his improvement both physically and mentally more and more. To achieve his main objective of developing a unique swordsmanship style, he used his already good observation and learning skills to recreate the wild beasts. And does that lead to him finding other ways of fighting them and incorporating those ideas into his techniques. Physical Abilities Being born in a royal family and raised to become the next heir, morion was forced to prioritize his brain over his body and because of that was only able to train in secret for a few hours a day. As he was getting older this time would get smaller and smaller resulting in him having much physical strength. It was only after his exilement that he finally got his freedom and begun his body training to work and survive. During two years of constant training and fighting, Morion was already at an incredible level compared to a normal person, being able to single-handedly defeat a small group of mid to low-rank pirates barehanded. Joining the navy he got the chance of being trained by professionals and is now on a proper physical stage being able to spare with fellow Captains easily and aiming to keep his ground against higher rank officers. During his training the constant contact with wild beasts leads to the further development of his physical abilities, being forced to react faster due to their unpredictability and withstand more damage has he the beats were becoming more and more vicious with each day. Rokushiki Swordsmanship Morion spent most of his youth watching and trying to imitate the samurai's swordsmanship, always trying to recreate their stances and techniques. And as the years went by, his style suffered many shifts and improvements with more and more variations appearing around the country, which lead to his way of the sword to become more and more unique by not having a specific stance or rithem. As he got older, he was able to change from a wooden sword to a real katana and adjust his style to the weight distribution of the blade, which lead to the basics of his swordsmanship to flourish. But without a proper teacher all Morion could do was copy the movements he saw, and because of that during his years as a bounty hunter, he was only able to capture mid to low-rank pirates. When he enlisted himself on the marine, he took on a swordsman instructor that after watching him fight adviced him to forget his old styles and forge his path by inventing a new style more suited for his body and way of fighting, and with that it took Morion around a year to develop the prototype for a new style that later was named "Jaseken-ryu" by his fellow comrades duo to the way he moved while using it. With the decision of following a new path in swordsmanship, Morion made the choice of prioritizing his training over his duties for a couple of months, and with that decision, he went to an isolated island to fully commit. For eight months, Morion went through an intense training in the wild fighting extremely dangerous creatures and traveling pirates, learning the movements and ways of fighting off the various beasts. After returning from this training, Morion was able to change from a samurai's regular stance to a free and more instance base movement. Jaseken-ryu (蛇世流, lit. "Way of the World Serpent") (TBD) is a style of swordplay developed by Morion as a way to distinguish himself from regular swordsman and to get away from his past life. Using speed to overwhelm his opponent and his skill to keep them off balance is the sole base around morion's style. By other people, his sword movements are described as snake-like which is the main reason for its unpredictability and uniqueness. As a new beginning to his style, he decided to abandon his former ones and went with a more free movement way of fighting. Morion's swordplay is considering an odd one based upon his weapon of choice is a katana, which is used more frequently with curve movements and slashing intents, while his style relies mostly on forwarding movements and piercing. With his trip bringing him a new perspective on this style, Morion was able to develop unique movements based upon the many dangerous creatures. Haki Haki is a mysterious power which takes the form of an aura and being a marine captain, Morion has gone through intense training to dominate the two common types Armament and Observation. After several years of training he has gained incredible control over this two types of Haki, but even with that he still is a long way to go to achieve the advanced Haki Development System. As his further choice of becoming stronger morion's trip to the island not only help him develop physically but also further developed him on his use of Haki as his only weapon being an old sword and his hands, Busoshoku was almost always active during his fights leading to a bigger affinity being developed. But the one to reach the highest levels during this journey was Kenbunshoku as he no longer could only rely on his senses due to the unpredictability and instincts of the various beasts. Kenbunshoku Haki Having been initially raised to become a schooler, morion's initial contact with this particular type of Haki was in his initial training joining the navy, only learning the very basics. Until his choice of becoming stronger, he was only utilizing this particular way of haki to its very minimal potential, just sensing small presences, as he preferred to trusts his senses and instincts. But has he going up the ranks, he realized that his knowledge of this particular power was not even touching the surface of its actual potential. Has he begun his intense training on the island he was forced to improve due to the wild beasts, instincts, and unpredictability. Having those presences become stronger, he reached the level that would be compared to the Second Dan but not the same due to his lack of proper teaching. Busoshoku Haki Being acknowledged by many as the most common way of haki, busoshoku was just like the previous one only introduced to him in the navy during his initial training. But unlike kenbunshoku, he decided to develop this particular version due to his versatility together with his swordsmanship and its incredible application when fighting devil fruit users. Reaching the rank of captain he had a very good understanding of how to implement it in his own way of fighting, being able to imbue his sword with it. During his training trip, morion decided to improve further how long he could use it and how hard, having reached an approximate version of the Busoshoku Koka by the end of his training. Equipment History Major Battles Quotes Trivia *A thanks to Dal for helping in delineating the Sword style. References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Marines Category:Swordsmen Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Humans Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Marine Captains